Mishima Christmas Caroling
by Cherie Dee
Summary: Fic challenge involving Jin, Kazuya, and Heihachi.


This is not supposed to make sense. It was done based on a challenge I did with my sisters - I pick a series to write on, my sisters select 6 characters and I draw 3 characters and 3 centralized Xmas themes out of a hat to write on.

* * *

That grating sound. The kind that pierced through the ears and bounced in the brain several times like a ping pong ball at the Olympics. Again, when failure was approaching, only to attempt success. And again. AND AGAIN.

AND AGAIN.

To the point where his laptop screen was starting to hurt his eyes. From inside the confines of his bedroom, with only the laptop screen illuminating in the darkness, Kazuya Mishima covered his ears and glared at the wall opposite of him.

Not that the death glare would have had any impact. In fact, there was no one to see said death glare. Especially the one it was directed to. So there really wasn't any point in Kazuya sulking, but a hopeless wish that his dark mood and glare would go through the plaster wall and into his son, Jin's room, convincing him to stop THAT SOUND.

No luck.

"IT'S BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE CHRISTMAS! EVERYWHERE WE GO!!!"

Kazuya cringed as Jin belted out into another Christmas song. Who knew the boy could shout that loud?

And the shouting began again.

Damn that boy.

Kazuya jerked to a standing position before storming out of his room, took no more than seven strides to the door next to his room, and without even knocking, shoved open the door. In the center of Jin's room with simple decorations of nature photos and scrolls, Jin sat cross-legged on the floor, a piece of paper in his hands.

"Hey," Jin greeted with a small wave. "Are you working? I'm not bothering you? I'm trying to sing this Christmas carol…"

"You call that singing?" Kazuya demanded. "A group of criminals whining in front of a firing squad sounds more like singing compared to whatever the hell was coming out of your mouth."

Jin's jaw dropped. Luckily, he picked it up before it fell to the floor. "Okay...I'll admit...I'm not exactly the most musical-"

"That's saying the obvious," Kazuya said cryptically.

"Kazuya, you never could really appreciate the commercialized idea of Christmas," Heihachi commented as he moved to stand by his son, peering into Jin's room.

"Well, if it sounds like THAT…" Kazuya looked pointedly at Jin, who sheepishly cleared his throat. "Why are you trying to sing that, anyway?"

"We're going Christmas caroling," Heihachi announced.

Kazuya stared at him for several long seconds.

And several more seconds.

Considering Kazuya rarely showed emotion (and most Tekken fans know that the man usually frowns, sneers, or smirks), he merely stared at Heihachi blankly.

"Your medications are obviously too strong in dosage," Kazuya stated flatly.

Heihachi looked miffed and indicated so with a puff of his chest. "Every year one household becomes responsible for caroling the neighborhood-"

"How?" Kazuya demanded. "The closest neighbor to the Mishima Estate is over a mile away!"

Heihachi shook his head. "We have cars, Kazuya. With drivers," he added as if speaking to an idiot.

Something Kazuya didn't appreciate. He just didn't understand the whole point of this caroling thing. He didn't care for it. Why did Heihachi make a big deal out of it?

"Are you gonna go with us, Dad?" Jin asked suddenly.

"You must be joking," was Kazuya's response. The boy really should know better. Him? Carol?

HA.

"It'll be fun!" Jin declared. "Grandpa and I are dressing up in some festive clothes Ling made for us."

The boy was out of his mind. "No."

Jin frowned. "Dad…"

"I don't sing," Kazuya stated. "I don't carol. And I don't dress up and carol."

Jin sighed. "I think Mom would really like to see you be more sociable to people."

Damn. Jun Kazama had always been his weak spot. He had been sad to learn that she had passed away several years ago. Sad on the inside, of course. No one would EVER see Kazuya Mishima sad. EVER.

"She might haunt you if you don't," Jin continued dubiously.

Dammit again. How did the boy KNOW? The last time Jun haunted him it was to convince him to donate a large amount of money to some wildlife preserve in some far off country somewhere. Jun came to him at night, while he was halfway between consciousness and REM cycle. Her visit had been very…pleasant. Until she cut things short and asked him to donate a hundred thousand American dollars to the wildlife preserve. He had NOT been happy about that. Even if she was technically a ghost and they couldn't DO anything…physically…but her presence had been real and the light brushes of her hand, nothing but a wisp of cool air, against his-

Kazuya glowered to himself.

He could do without another Jun haunting, thank you very much. Massaging one temple with his index finger, he released an exasperated sigh. "How many songs do we need to sing?"

Several hours later, Kazuya met Heihachi and Jin in the foyer of the mansion.

He wondered what in the world possessed them to agree to Ling's costumes. Festive wear was one thing. Collared shirts and patterned ties…scarves…socks…THOSE things were reasonable. Kazuya stared sullenly at Jin and Heihachi.

"No, it needs to be deeper," Jin corrected, speaking to his grandfather, interrupting Kazuya's thoughts.

"HO, HO, HO!" Heihachi braced his hands on his belly. "Like that?"

"Yes!" Jin exclaimed.

Kazuya grimaced. Heihachi looked RIDICULOUS in a Santa Claus outfit. And Jin…apparently Ling thought he'd make a cute Frosty the Snowman.

She was also on medication, it seemed.

Kazuya scowled as one of the reindeer antlers he wore on his head flopped in front of his left eye.

He had probably been better off with a visit from Jun.


End file.
